


Carlee One-Shots

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: A few one-shots with Lee and Carley.Lee x Carley (Carlee)This is one of my favorite ships :)





	1. Batteries

Carley walks over to Clementine and Lee. “Here is some batteries, Clementine.” 

“Thank you, Carley.” 

“You sure you can handle those, Carley?” Lee asked, trying to hold back a smile but, failed.

“You're never going to let me live that down, are you?” 

Lee's smile just got bigger, he loved teasing her about what happened with the batteries. 

“Sorry Car, you are just too fun to tease.” 

“Oh really?” Carley couldn't help but smile. 

“Come on, Lee!” Kenny called 

“Coming!” Lee yelled and then, turned back to Carley “Talk to you later, Car.” 

Kenny and Lee were going on a supplies run, Carley was on watch.

“Bye, Lee.” 

Lee smiled at her and then, left with Kenny.


	2. Just a little cut

Carley was helping Lilly check on the knives, Carley didn't like to do this, her gun was more useful. But, she didn't want to make Lilly angry so, she helped her.

“We’re back!” Kenny called 

Carley looked at Lee and smiled at him. She got distracted and didn't realize what she was doing, she cut her hand and was bleeding a lot.

“Carley!” Lee said, running over to her “are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Lee...just a little cut…” 

Lee grabbed her hand and walked her to a room. She sat on the bed and he grabbed the first aid kit. 

“It's not too deep…” Lee said 

Carley nods her head when Lee wraps her hand with some bandages. 

Carley looked at her hand and then, looked back up at Lee. “Thanks, Lee.” 

Lee smiled back at her and left the room.


	3. Thinking Of You

Lee has been thinking a lot about Carley.

 

Her short brown hair and pretty light brown eyes. 

 

How skilled she is with her gun. 

 

How he loved to tease her. 

 

How beautiful she is. 

 

_ “Don't call me small.”  _

 

Lee smiled at this thought. 

 

He loved her. 

 

 


	4. I Love You

“Hey Carley…”

“Oh...hi Lee…”

“You look beautiful, today…” 

“Thanks Lee…” she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. “I...I've been meaning to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” 

Lee walked closer to her and whispered in her ear. “I really like you...no I-I love you, Carley.” 

He looked at her and her smile got bigger.

“I love you too, Lee.” 

He smiled again and looked into her eyes, those light brown eyes that he loved so much. He kissed her. Her lips were so soft. 

They stopped kissing and both smiled at each other, they hugged each other and stay there for a while.

They loved each other and that's all they cared about.


End file.
